


War and Love

by sunrise



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, powers!Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrise/pseuds/sunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is declared.  Love lies broken in the battle field. What would be the outcome?? LOVE OR WAR??</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Love

**Author's Note:**

> IT is basically a glimpse to my new story. i would proceed with it only if u guys want it. So please let me know whether you want me to continue with it in the comments section.

I look through the window. I can see a half moon decorating the night sky. Half moon; half like my heart, stained like my soul. I see clouds sprinting; as if in a hurry to veil the broken moon, to protect it from the burning glare of mortals.

“Adam”, I hear the wind whispering my name. 

Is it the time? i stare at the unfathomable dark a little longer looking for the answer. But, even the darkness seems to be livid with me. Sighing, I turn around. It is not the time for my demise; it is time the time for destruction. It is what everyone has been preparing for - thristy for blood and hungry for flesh.

Neither elizabeth nor jeff will shiver when the sky showers crimson. They are ready to attack; murder. But am i? how wilI I wield the sword when I know that it would slay the people I loved; the people I lived for. How can i go to the war when I know the victory will be ours and still I will lose?

How can I fight when at the other end stands the man I have vouched to stay together forever; the man whom I have promised the world? How can I kill when I see him stand alone; as if waiting me to hold his hands? 

How can I kill him? How can I kill my Blake?


End file.
